Hangover in New York
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: A hangover in New York leads to many consequences for team Natsu, but what does a hangover in New York got anything to do with Halloween? And why the heck is Wendy mistaken for a dog? And did Juvia just adopt a 90 year old woman? Okay I did not just see Erza in a stripping club! And Gajeel is wearing a BALLET SUIT? Dedicated to angelsfairytail hope you like it and enjoy it :) R&R!


**This is a one-shot I came up with when I was bored, and also dedicated to my sis ****angelsfairytail so I hope you like it XD AND ENJOY! XD**

Lucy started waking up as she realized she was in her underwear beside a half naked Natsu. Not just that, she had a massive headache.

Wait, Lucy, half naked, bed, half naked, Natsu. WHAT?

"OH MOTHER **** ****!" Lucy yelled as her brain adjusted the thought.

Natsu jumped and saw Lucy beside him in her underwear and gave her a weird look, then he asked.

"Did we get married?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "What the-? What happened?"

"I actually don't remember, but I remember seeing a blond wearing a long white dress, and you're the only blond I know."

"But wait, where the heck are we?"

"I think some place people call New York."

"Ah okay."

"Um, Lucy?" Natsu asked a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yea?"

"You know you're still half naked right?"

"OH GOD!" Then she ran to the bathroom grabbing the bag on the ground that nobody noticed was there.

After a while, Lucy got out of the bathroom fully dressed as well as Natsu.

"Okay, we need to find the others, were do you think they are?" Lucy asked.

"We should call Gray, he always keep his phone with him." Natsu replied shoving his hands in his pocket.

"That's a great idea!" Lucy ran around the room searching for her phone when she found it she jumped on the air clutching it as she yelled, "AHA! FOUND IT!"

Then she dialed the phone number of Gray and put it on speaker so Natsu can hear.

After a while a rough and foreign voice replied, "Hello?"

"Um, I'm sorry but who is this?"

"This is Derik Fullbuster."

Both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened, maybe-maybe it was just a coincidence, right? No seriously right?

"Um, is-is Gray here?" Lucy chocked on her own words, hoping he's say that he doesn't know Gray.

"Oh yes he is, just a second." They felt his voice got a little far as he spoke the next sentence, "Gray, sweetie, your friends are on the phone."

Lucy and Natsu's jaw dropped, and if it was possible it would have hit the ground. So that proves their theory, Gray and that guy WERE married.

Then they heard a nervous chuckle, and they assumed it was Gray.

"Oh yes thank you, um…" There was a long stop until they felt Gray swallow hard and say, "honey." He said nervously.

Then Gray took the phone and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Guys, I need your help please, just come and take me away." They heard Gray plead, if they can see him, they would see the tears in the corner of his eyes. And yes, Gray was freaked out so much that it made him want to cry.

After a long silence Gray heard Lucy, "Fine, tell us where you are."

After Gray told them the instructions that leads to the house he's currently in, he waited patiently while watching T.V trying to avoid his _husband_.

Every second that passed seemed like an eternity for Gray, when he heard the door bell ring, he felt like he's in heaven.

He scrambled to the door opening it with a shaking hand.

Just then Lucy and Natsu entered the house, Lucy looked horrified and Natsu looked like he was having the best time in his life.

Then Gray's _husband _came and looked at the two people standing at the door.

"Gray, who are these?" He asked curiosity visible in his voice.

"These are my friends, and we were just going out." Gray said as he started pushing Lucy and Natsu outside the house as fast as he could.

"Oh okay, but don't be late for dinner. It will be ready at 7 pm, got it?"

Gray looked back and nodded fats as he continued walking outside.

"Wait." The man said, the three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Y-yes?" Gray suddenly felt his throat dry.

"What about my goodbye kiss?"

Gray's eyes widened, Natsu held on a laugh, as Lucy's face was… well she was shocked.

Gray looked at his friends with pleading eyes, Lucy stayed frozen while Natsu shook his head a 'no'.

Gray mouthed a 'damn you' to Natsu, as Natsu tried to hold back his laugh.

"What's the matter Gray? Why don't you want to kiss me? Is something wrong? You kissed me yesterday a lot, why now?"

Gray felt like vomiting then and there, he couldn't take it. Then Gray laughed nervously and looked at the man and said.

"Hehe, it's-it's not that, it's just," Then he looked at his watchless hand and continued, "It's just that we're late, bye now."

By that, the three of them ran outside as if their life depended on it.

They were all panting hard, then Natsu broke the silence by saying, "Wow, now the name ice princess really suits you." He then smirked.

Gray glared at him, not feeling like wanting to get in a fight now.

Then Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Gray's neck, "Gray, is that um- a hickey?" She asked nervously.

Gray freaked out as he covered his neck then he looked at Lucy and said, "At least my neck isn't covered with a lot of hickeys."

Lucy blushed red, and said, "At least, I'm married to a person I know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Guys we don't have time, we need to find the others and go back to the guild." Natsu said, he was actually freaked out right now, and he wanted to get back home as fast as possible.

"Natsu's right, we gotta hurry." Lucy said as she walked a few steps then stopped and said, "Wow! That sounded foreign on my mouth."

Then she continued on walking.

As they walked they heard a voice calling them mostly Gray's. All of them turned around and noticed it was Juvia.

She stopped in front of Gray and the 2 newlyweds and smiled happily as she said, "Gray-sama and Juvia got married yesterday, also they adopted a child." She said as she clasped her hands together.

Then Natsu looked at Gray and asked, "Seriously? How many persons did you marry?"

Gray mumbled a 'shut up' and turned to Juvia. "Where's the little girl?"

"Oh, she's the most adorable thing Juvia ever saw, of course next to Gray-sama." Everyone sweat dropped as they thought 'Typical Juvia'

Then an old lady that looked like she's in the 90's of her age stood next to Juvia as she asked, "Is that daddy mommy?"

Juvia nodded smiling at her _daughter_. They all looked at Juvia, how could she _adopt _an _old _lady?!

"Juvia, how did you adopt an old lady?" Gray asked.

Juvia gasped dramatically and hugged her crying _daughter_ trying to comfort her.

"She's NOT old, Sophie is a nice child."

"How could you see her as a child, she looks in her freakin 90's?!" Natsu asked.

"How dare you humiliate Juvia's baby?"

Everyone sweat dropped ignoring Juvia's angry calls, as she followed them.

"Hey mom, dad, wait for me." The old lady said following them.

As they passed by the park, they heard a girl's yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a DOG, I'm a HUMAN BEING!"

They all looked at each other as they yelled in sync, "WENDY!"

They all ran towards the source of the voice, as they reached the park, they saw Wendy being tied by a rope on a bench, with an old lady and man beside her.

"Oh, shut up little doggy, it's not polite to talk with a high voice." The old lady said.

"Now, listen to mommy and be a polite doggy if you want some treats." The old man said.

Lucy walked over to them and said, "Um excuse me?"

"Yes dear." The old lady said.

"You're facing a tree." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Oh forgive me I'm not wearing my glasses I forgot them at home."

Lucy sweat dropped the old lady was wearing her glasses, but oh well.

"Um, were did you find that dog?" Wendy looked at Lucy with eyes widened and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Oh, my dear husband Donald found it for me."

"Well, I wish to know where you got it so I can get one myself."

"Oh sweetie you could walk it for 5 seconds."

Lucy sweat dropped AGAIN!

"Really? Thank you." Lucy said trying to sound excited.

"Okay I'll start counting little girl."

Lucy then took Wendy's hand and started running to the boys.

"1, 2, 3." Then she stopped for a second and said, "Donald, were was I? I lost count. Donald? DONALD?"

Then her husband woke up and said, "I'M UP, I'M UP!"

"Oh never mind, I'll just start again. 1, 2, 3…"

With Wendy and the others, Lucy and Wendy were panting hard.

"What do you think will happen when she reaches 5?" Wendy asked.

"I don't even think she'll reach 5 before next year." Lucy replied.

"Okay, now we need to find the others." Gray said as he approached them.

"Were do you think they are?" Juvia asked.

"Did you hear about that red haired woman in that stripping club, people say she's the bomb." A stranger said passing by them.

Everyone's eyes widened as they ran to the stripping club. Once they reached it, they found a red haired woman sitting on a chair in an empty bar, looking depressed.

"Erza, is that you?" Lucy said as she approached the said woman slowly.

Erza looked around and saw Lucy, "Lucy? What are you doing here? What happened yesterday? I don't remember anything."

Just then a wobbly Jellal came out of the closet and sat beside Erza.

"Oh god, what a headache." He said as he clutched his head.

Then girls passed by Jellal giving him those flirting looks and the same goes for Erza but with the guys.

"Hey J-man, you rocked yesterday." A strange girl said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Erza was too damn tired to get angry at foreign women kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful, last night you looked great, hope we can meet again."

And by that the strangers left the moaning couple due to tiredness, and moved on.

After giving the couple sometime to rest they all left the club, wondering were the last person is.

"Guys, were do you think is Cana?" Erza asked thinking.

"Well let's see, if I'm I drink a lot, have hot body, and talk some bad words were would I be?" Gray said motioning his hands on his chin.

Everybody looked at Gray as he looked innocently at the others.

"What? Even though I'm married I can still observe people you know." He continued.

"Well whatever, but after what Gray said, the only place I can think of is the place where you sell girls as slaves." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Nope, I think she's at a bar." Wendy said.

"Well, I gotta agree with Wendy." Natsu said.

"Well, there's over a hundred bars in New York, where should we find her?" Erza yelled in frustration.

"It's okay Erza, we all are angry, we just need to get out of this huge pit hole and everything will be fine." Jellal said trying to reassure Erza.

"Wow, thank you for encouraging me by reminding me that New York is HUGE!" She continued sarcastically.

"I was trying to help, sheesh!"

"If I was a woman who loves alcohol a lot, I would go to the biggest bar." Lucy said trying to deduce Cana's place.

"THAT'S IT!" Wendy yelled, everyone looked at her, and she continued, "We just need to go to the most popular and biggest bar."

"That's an awesome idea Wendy!" Lucy praised her as she hugged her.

As they walked and walked, and walked, and walked, AND walked… Oh I'm kidding the bar was in front of them.

"Wow, that was easy." An old lady said. They all looked at her and yelled in sync.

"YOU'RE STILL FOLLOWING US?!"

Then they ignored her reply and just entered, as they entered they saw a blunette sitting on a table chugging on a huge beer bottle while people around her are cheering.

"Wow, that was faster than I thought!" Gray said looking at Cana.

And the next thing you know, Jellal was holding an unconscious Cana on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"What?" He said as he saw the looks his friends were giving him. "Look, I just wanna go back home and forget that this bad day ever happened." He continued.

Finally, as they went to the train station to get tickets Juvia stopped. Everyone looked at her with a look that said 'Hurry up and move your ass we need to get back so move it!'

"Um guys, Juvia thinks we forgot Gajeel-kun and Levy-san." Juvia said recalling if her friends came with them to New York or not.

"UGH! GOD DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled as he started walking back to the town, "Great, just great." He continued as he stomped on the ground making sounds and melti8ng the floor from his intense heat.

"Just when we were about to go back home, we remember our 3 friends." Gray said walking while making the floor ice cold.

"Actually it's 2." Wendy said correcting him.

"Don't correct me."

As they walked angrily in New York's streets searching for any possible trace of their friends.

"Did you see that weird looking blue haired girl?" A stranger said.

"I know, and did you see her little form, I say those piercing she has are not good for her small face." The other said.

The group's eyes widened as they ran and ran trying to find a piercing store.

As they passes by a ballet place they saw Levy running while covering her face.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, just then Levy turned around and saw Lucy, she ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Oh Lu-chan, let's go home please, I want to remove these peircings, how the heck does Gajeel wear them?" Levy said.

"We will, we just need to find Gajeel."

"Oh damn, can't we hurry?"

Lucy was about to answer when some mothers with their little girls running out from the ballet studio.

"YOU FREAKY MAN? HOW THE HECK DID THEY PUT YOU AS A BALLET TEACHER?" A woman yelled.

Then a familiar, a too familiar, voice was heard. The next thing they saw was Gajeel stuck in a ballet suit trying to get rid of it, but to no avail, it's stuck.

"UGH! WTF? WHO THE HECK DID SOMETHING UNCOMFORTABLE LIKE THIS?" Gajeel yelled.

All of them cheered finding the last piece of the puzzle. They were going back home, FINALLY!

"So where are we going?" The old lady said.

"For the love of all…" Cana said as she closed her ears, "Will someone just get her away?"

"We tried, but she keeps on following us." Jellal explained.

"And I thought Juvia was the stalker." Cana mumbled.

"We all did!" Juvia said. All of them looked at her, even Gajeel stopped struggling and looked at her. "What? Juvia knows what she does." She exclaimed.

And finally, after a long day, and another long day on the train, they reached their guild Fairytail.

"FINALLY!" Erza said as she busted through the door, and yup that's just how much Erza wanted to go home.

Just as the group entered they received weird looks from their guild mates because of their NEW looks.

"Ara ara, what happened to you?" Mirajane said as they neared the bar.

"Nothing, just a bad day in New York." Gajeel said as he sat at a bar stool getting funny looks for his pink suit.

"Speaking of New York, did you get everything the master asked you to get?"

"What things?" They asked in sync.

"Well the reasons you all went to New York." She still got weird looks. "Wait, so I can read you the list," Then she cleared her throat and said, "Well master needed, a woman with an adopted child, 2 old people, a ballet teacher, a child that dances ballet, and the best kind of alcohol, he needed them for an act Fairytail is going to do soon."

Then an invisible arrow hit everyone's head and they fell face floored. They were at New York. They had the stuff. And they let them go.

"Oh and then he said if you finished the job fast you can have a party at New York." She continued.

Great. Just Great.

Then white ghosts started getting out of their bodies and into the sky.

"Ara, ara, wonder what happened. Well, I guess no Halloween act this year." Then she went back to her work leaving the group laying on the ground in their own pit of darkness.

Well, at least they had one frightening day instead of the Halloween act.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

**Hope you liked it, I got tired at the end so I'm sorry if it was bad. R&R!** **And I want you tell me, if you want a sequel or not. So again, R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
